


Make this feel like home

by Tomostyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Homeless Louis, Hurt Louis, Hurt Niall, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Zayn Leaves One Direction, Zayn is a bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomostyles/pseuds/Tomostyles
Summary: Louis wasn't always homeless he had the life any person dreams of. Fame, fans and part of the worlds most famous boy band until it all comes to an abrupt end.





	Make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I said in here about Louis is not true, I love him to bits.

_A small trickle runs down Louis pale, thin cheeks as he takes a puff of his cigarette. He had worked all day just to earn enough money to buy the packet. Louis brings his knees upwards towards his chest to keep himself warmer. The same blank expression on his face the same memory running through his head, the day everything changed, the day Zayn left the band._

Louis says his goodbyes to his fans and runs off the stage, leaving Harry to make excuse after excuse for why Zayn left early. It's been the same story for the last couple of months, Harry is running out of excuses. Niall, Liam and Harry have stopped begging Zayn to stay but Louis just can't help it and that's where he's going now, to find Zayn his voice still scratchy from singing at the concert.

"Zayn..." Louis finds him eventually sat on one of the sofa's back stage, his face says it all, he really doesn't give a shit. "We can't keep doing this Louis, I don't want to be here anymore." Louis looks up as Harry, Niall and Liam join them in the room, none of them say a word, they have said everything they need to say weeks ago. "You don't want to leave you are just going through a hard time, we'll get through it together." Zayn looks deep into Louis eyes, they are shiny and he's holding back tears, he's tired of fighting Zayn but his heart doesn't want to lose him.

"Deep down inside your heart Louis, you know you don't want me to stay." Louis bites down hard on his lip, he really doesn't want to cry. "No, we need you, the band needs you." Louis looks around the room, the look on the guys' face tells him they are not stepping in. "What's the point Louis? You are the only one who really wants me around, I haven't spoken to Harry in almost two years, Niall is sick of fighting and Liam stopped begging me to stay months ago, it's about time you did the same, let me move on."

"But you love me." Louis takes a step back and feels the comfort of Niall's arm wrap around his waist. Zayn looks down at the floor and sighs. "No, I don't Louis, i'm sorry I never have." Niall squeezes Louis even harder. "You told me you loved me last night, you can't just turn off your feeling like that." Louis raises his voice but not yet shouting. "Louis, what I say when i'm high from smoking weed is different to what I actual feel. I only told you I loved you, so you would have sex with me and it was easier just to keep the lie going." Louis can't fight the tears anymore. "You're lying, you're lying."

"Just take one good look at yourself Louis, you are nothing to this band, the only reason the fans like you is because they think you're banging Harry." Louis hears Liam gasp, Niall squeezes him so hard that it hurts and it tells him everything he needs to know. Of course Louis had always known it, but he had just assumed that he was just insecure. "Touch a nerve did I?" Zayn continues. "Your mouth is always getting you and us in trouble." Louis puts his hands over his ears. "Shut up, just shut up."

"Maybe you both should leave?" Harry cuts in calmly. "Thank you for all the support Harry." Louis says sarcastically. "I know where i'm not wanted." Louis storms out of the room slamming the door behind him. Niall takes a step towards the door but Liam shakes his head and Niall sits back down.

"Please don't be too hard on him." Zayn says eventually still staring at the door Louis had walked out of, slightly in shock. "I didn't mean it, I just wanted to hurt him, I thought he'd let me go." Harry shakes his head. "I only meant for him to leave and calm down but I think maybe it's for the best?" Liam bites his nail a solemn look on his face. "You didn't have to say that to his face you know." Zayn shifts from one foot to the other. "I know, just tell him i'm sorry yeah?" Harry nods and just like that One Direction have lost a member.

"You were just saying that to Zayn right?" Niall says eventually to break the silence. Harry looks over at Liam and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Niall, he won't be happy without Zayn anyway." Harry gets up and leaves for the tour bus, Liam gets up and follows him. "If it makes you feel better Niall, you can be the one to tell him."

Niall decides to find Louis and he doesn't have to look too far because he can hear sobbing coming from the toilets. Niall sighs and pushes open the door, Louis is sat on the sinks, his back pressed against the mirror. "Has he gone?" Louis asks his voice wrecked from crying. Niall can only nod because he's struggling to get the words out to break the awful news to Louis.

"Louis, what Zayn said about you isn't true, you have an amazing voice." Louis shakes his head. "You know as well as I do Niall, there is a reason why I only get to sing three words in some songs." Niall takes a seat next to Louis, avoiding the puddle in the sink. "Most of our songs are written by you Louis." "And Liam." Louis adds.

"Liamandharrydontwantyoutobepartofthebandanymore." Niall eventually stutters out the words. "What?" Louis raises an eyebrow. "Liam and Harry don't want you to be part of the band anymore." Niall says more calmly this time but saying every words feel like a stab in the chest.

Louis jumps down from the sink but falls in the process, swearing under his breath Louis gets back onto his feet. "Well, why would they want a talentless piece of shit in the band?" Louis turns to Niall, with one hand on the door. "I wish you every ounce of success Niall, tell Liam and Harry to fuck off." And with his head held high Louis walks out of the room before he breaks down completely.

Niall shuffles back to the tour bus feeling defeated. "How did he take it?" Liam asks. "Bloody well, he says he's going solo and is going to out sell us." Harry raises an eyebrow. "Did he really? "No."

"Can I just go and get him and tell him this was all a massive prank." Liam sighs placing a hand on Niall's thigh. "No Niall, this is for the best." 

**Author's Note:**

> Errors have been corrected, let me know if i've missed anything
> 
> constructive criticism only.


End file.
